Flames of the Past
by SWaddict1986
Summary: What was once a familiar part of life is now feared. Rating to be safe. Warnings: Phobia, mention of burning bodies


**Title**: Flames of the Past**  
Rating**: PG-13 (to be safe)**  
WIP/Length**: Complete/721  
**Timeframe**: Post-BOH  
**Main Character**: Ginny  
**Warnings**: Phobia, mention of burning bodies  
**Spoilers**: DH, DAYDverse  
**Summary**: What was once a familiar part of life is now feared  
**Notes**: Written for the Fire Burning Contest on DAYDverse LJ comm  
**Disclaimer**: J.K. Rowling created it, thanfiction played in it, I'm just along for the ride

* * *

She never had been afraid of fire.

It would have been quite ridiculous to ever suggest such a thing. One of her first memories involved the twins setting fire to the living room curtains after getting a hold of their father's wand. That wasn't even one of the worst things they had done regarding fire.

Bill and Charlie were constantly brewing "experiments" in the kitchen, even before they started at Hogwarts. These always seemed to involve high flames. It became unfortunate after they had both left for school, as the experiments (and eventually potions) were only concocted during the summer months. Sometimes even magic wasn't always useful in cooling down the house.

When Charlie began working on the dragon reserve, none of the family feared the flames of the beasts' breath. Only Molly and Arthur grew nervous when they thought that the fire came too close. The awe of the enormity of the dragons overrode any other feeling the family members may have otherwise had.

The only time she was afraid of a dragon's fire was during the First Task, especially when Harry was up. Even then, it wasn't the fire she feared but the fact that someone would become seriously burned. The images her mind came up with made her anxious.

She merely felt jealous of the twins when they set off the fireworks in Umbridge's presence. If only she could create something so amazing! The knowledge that _her brothers_ developed something so powerful and impressive made the moment that much sweeter.

In fact, she was so enthralled by the Wildfire Whiz-Bangs that she had snuck away from her mother to look at them on their first visit to Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes. George admonished her even worse than when she had been looking at the Love Potions. He only shut up about her being a possible pyromaniac when Molly walked into view.

The D.A. dealt with fire in multiple ways, whether in Dark Arts or when preparing for what was to come. When Dragon Pox hit, the sparks everyone was sneezing was the least of her concerns. Six older brothers more than prepared her to extinguish little fires. In a way, it was a relief to deal with something simple and fairly routine.

When battle broke out at Hogwarts and the school started to burn, the fire was initially ignored. She _would_ fight and do whatever she could to prevent the evil from taking over, flames be damned. But nothing could have ever prepared her for the sight and smell of burned flesh (which was even worse than what she had imagined during the First Task), how quickly fire could spread, the damage and pain it caused without taking a life. The cracks of curses and spells only strengthened the horror – where were they coming from? _Would I be next?_

Understanding of how the battle affected her didn't come for another year when the entire European wizarding world celebrated the first anniversary of the defeat of Voldemort. George and Lee had created new Whiz-Bangs for the occasion, some to honour specific individuals. A part of her was excited for the gathering, if only to see how the fireworks turned out.

When the first one went off, she only momentarily noticed that others flinched before she buried her face in Harry's chest. Her body shook as her memory forced her back to the screams of her friends dying, to the vision of fire and burning bodies. The smell of the fireworks made her feel claustrophobic; she could only think of the smell of burning wood and flesh, and decaying bodies.

She bit her tongue when she heard Naomi Russell cry out, unsure if she was strong enough to suppress her own screams.

She had seen plenty of fire throughout the first sixteen years of her life. While it was not all good, nothing could have prepared her for the psychological scars the Battle of Hogwarts imparted. Her visits to Charlie on the reserve decreased, and she always cast a spell to block the sound of explosions or sight of high flames. She never participated in the bonfires her teammates held after they won a Quidditch match.

When it became overwhelming, she had Harry to turn to. He never asked questions, only held her silently, understanding all too well about the fear.


End file.
